kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Ride Booker
The is Kamen Rider Decade's primary weapon. It was created alongside the Decadriver belt, as well as Diend's Diendriver, by scientists of Dai-Shocker, which included Joji Yuki. The Decadriver and Ride Booker were created for Tsukasa's use, having been the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker before losing his memory. However, both items were abandoned and left to corrode before they were found by Natsumi Hikari amongst rubble during the destruction of the worlds. Recognising them from her dream of Decade, she gave them to Tsukasa who was trapped in another dimension, with the items being restored as they passed through the dimensional wall. Taking the Kamen Ride: Decade card from the Ride Booker, Tsukasa inserted it into the Decadriver, transforming for the first time to defeat the rampaging monsters. Design The Ride Booker consists of the following parts: * - The muzzle. Due to an inbuilt Klein bottle structure, its energy is virtually inexhaustible. The Booker Muzzle is semi-automatic, but the user can manually rapid fire if the trigger is pulled. It fires 50-caliber energy bullets, has a maximum range of 300 meters, and can even penetrate level 5 armor composed of ceramic and carbon fiber plating. * - A built-in targeting system. It marks the target at the time of shooting and guides energy bullets to hit the target. If the target somehow escapes, the bullets' trajectories will change, allowing them to land on opponents. * - The blade used in the Ride Booker's Sword Mode. The entire shaft is composed of the robust alloy , allowing the Booker Sword to cleave through a 10cm thick iron rod without issue. When not in use, it is folded away into the Ride Booker's main body. * - A sleeve unit located within the Ride Booker meant to store Rider Cards. It has an astounding ability to hold an infinite number of Rider Cards thanks to an internal Klein Bottle structure. Functionality The Ride Booker has three alternate modes. * : The default carrier mode that is placed on the left side of Decade's belt and holds the Rider Cards he uses in his arsenal. * : The firearm mode that can be used to execute the . * : The bladed mode that can be used to execute the . Ride Booker Book Mode.png|Ride Booker Book Mode Ride Booker Gun Mode.png|Ride Booker Gun Mode Ride Booker Sword Mode.png|Ride Booker Sword Mode In either mode, Decade primarily uses the Ride Booker in place of the Heisei Kamen Riders' signature weapons, whether they be bladed or firearms. This in conjunction with the Rider Cards allow Tsukasa to fight using another Rider's armaments, despite not having access to such arsenals as Kamen Rider Blade's Rouze cards and Blay Rouzer or Kamen Rider Den-O's Den-Gasher. One time, when fighting Gyūki, Decade briefly fought as Ryuki with a red bullfighting cape adorning the blade of Sword Mode. However, this may not always be the case as shown in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, where Decade was shown to use the Faiz Edge, Kabuto Kunai Gun and Blay Rouzer, while the Ride Booker was still holstered. Legend Rider Weapon Arms Weapon The Ride Booker is the Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Decade Arms. *Kamen Rider Fifteen uses the Heisei Rider Lockseed to assume Decade Arms in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. *Kamen Riders Gaim and Zangetsu assume Decade Arms in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. KR-15DECADE.png|Fifteen Decade Arms G-10 YRS.png|Gaim Decade Arms Tumblr inline n48ls02Te61qk32ya.png|Zangetsu Decade Arms Damashii The Ride Booker is the Legend Rider weapon granted upon assuming Decade Damashii, which is used by Kamen Rider Specter in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Ganbarider The Ride Booker Sword Mode is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Behind the scenes *Masahiro Inoue revealed in an interview that the Ride Booker was nicknamed "the bento box" by the film crew on-set. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Ride Booker Category:Arsenal (Decade) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Item Carriers Category:Swords Category:Guns Category:Arms Weapons